


Let Us Adore You

by QueenKaya13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Dream Smp, Gen, How Do I Tag, Manipulation, Platonic Flirting, becoming king, eret is offered a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKaya13/pseuds/QueenKaya13
Summary: Eret is offered a choice.And then- another.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uJ6RN8Wl9w 
> 
> If I'm missing any tags please let me know!

“Dream.”

The two of them regarded each other as George came, taking his place at Dream’s right-hand side. 

“We have a preposition for you.” George said.

Eret cocked an eyebrow, indicating for him to continue.

Dream held out his hand and with a few subtle white sparks that he’d have missed if he’d blinked.

And there, in Dream’s hand, floating gently appeared a crown.

_It looked just like the one in his dreams._

_The ones where he-_ he shifted, unwilling to admit it to himself as he stared at the object. At the crown.

He could feel Dream’s smirk even though it was hidden behind his mask. 

He glanced up, the crown hovering just in his field of vision.

“What for?” he asked, voice impossibly soft yet not betraying his emotions.

Sapnap grinned suggestively and Eret felt his face flush slightly. 

A look of confusion brushed across George’s face and then he glanced over at Sapnap and realisation dawned as he stifled a chuckle.

Dream remained motionless.

Eret waited for a response.

When Dream didn’t respond, merely tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, it hit him.

_That’s what he wanted._

He took in the crown longingly.

_Was it worth it?_

_His dreams, his desires would be filled_

_But … his friends, his allies._

George stepped forward, moving towards him. He pulled a red, a royal red cape from his inventory and placed it upon his shoulders, clipping it across his chest, before looking up at him with a gentle grin, eyes full of knowing.

_It was heavy, yet it… felt right._

Sapnap met his eyes again, waving a bi flag for a moment, before it vanished into the depths of his inventory. It was immediately replaced by a sceptre.

Sapnap came towards him, bowing as he presented him with the sceptre.

He accepted it, holding it slightly awkwardly as Sapnap backed away, returning to Dream’s side but not before he’d _winked_ at him.

Eret rolled his eyes half-heartedly at that, before refocusing his attention on Dream.

Dream walked forward, steps ever so silent before stopping before him.

He knelt, a citizen.

Dream placed the crown upon his head.

_It felt perfect-_

_So right-_

_Like it was made for him_

(It was)

He rose, a king.

Dream stepped to the side, throwing his arm out towards the castle’s entrance.

He headed up the stairs, taking them slowly, one at a time, enjoying the way his cape trailed after him and how the crown upon his head filled him with new confidence.

George came up to him “Come live with us in the palace~”

Sapnap appeared, seemingly from nowhere by his right, “There’s a room waiting for you~”

“Come on~” George enticed.

Sapnap crooned, “Come on~”

“Come on~”  they insisted, guiding him up the stairs, “Just let us adore you~”

They made it into the palace.

George bowed and gestured to the throne, inviting him to take his-

now rightful-

place. 

And he did.

He sat upon the throne, a satisfied grin upon his face, staring down upon the castle, _his castle_ , and at them, grinning slightly, a smug look in their eyes.

He met Dream’s mask again, silently seeking a confirmation of what was required, in exchange for this.

Dream inclined his head, slightly, confirming it.

_That dream._

_The Final Control Room._

_a new purpose_

_a new destiny_

_…_

_It would be worth it._

_For this-_

_…_

_he’d sell his very soul_

_This was his destiny-_

_his right._


	2. Chapter 2

Dream entered, heels clicking coldly against the floor as Sapnap and George filed in after him.

Eret flashed a grin at Sapnap and George, expecting one in return, but he got nothing. They merely stared at him blankly, seriousness etched into their faces.

Eret frowned and shifted.

_This wasn’t good._

_..._

_Did they … find out… ?_

Dream’s demeanour suggested exactly that.

_Shit._

“You came to live with us in the palace.” George stated, all matter-of-fact.

“There was a room waiting for you.” Sapnap reminded him.

“It’s not too late.” they warned. 

“You don’t need to throw this all away.”

Both of them announced, “Especially not for them.”

“So-”

“Come on.”

“Come on.”

“Come on.”

“Things don’t need to change.”

“Just let us adore you~”

Eret was conflicted.

_He’d betrayed his friends once already._

_He didn’t want to do it again._

_This- this was his chance to redeem himself._

_ You already lost their trust  _

_ Was it worth it? _

_ YES. _

_ It had better been. _

_... Was it really? _

_ YES. _

_ They’ll never truly trust you again _

_ No matter what you do _

_ They’re right _

_ … _

_ You better make the right decision _

_ For  all  of  us _

Dreams flashed through his mind, but they weren’t alone.

They were accompanied by nightmares.

Of what could be.

It all came down to his choice.

This choice.

His last one had left him with what he had always desired, the power of a king but it had also left him with broken trust, allies, friends that no longer trusted him.

_Let his friends fight this war without him and remain king._

_Or…_

_Give up his kingship for his friends, to fight by their side and regain their trust._

He tore himself apart.

_What should he choose?_

He tore himself apart, until finally, finally he came to a decision.

He looked up at Dream, who watched him patiently, waiting.

“I’ve come to a decision.” Eret quietly announced.

Dream inclined his head, waiting.

He reached up, fingers brushing his crown as though he was about to take it off. 

(It wouldn’t come off. But he didn’t know that.)

Exhaling, he dropped his hand, “I'm remaining as king.” 

George and Sapnap grinned, “You made the right decision Eret.”

They turned, taking their leave, leaving Eret all alone in his throne room.

_ Was this the right decision? _

_ This had better have been. _

_ YES. _

_ It was. _

_ They’d have never trusted us again, even if- _

_ They would have. _

_... _

_ They would have… right? _

_ It’s too late for regrets now. _

_I hope this was the right decision._

_We hope so too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eret doesn’t actually have multiple voices in his head. It’s just the way that he thinks like the different colors are kinda different emotions/trains of thought.  
> Orange is anxious  
> Blue is warning?  
> Purple is doubt  
> Red is desire?
> 
> Wondering why Dream doesn’t speak at all? And why George and Sapnap’s lines are green? 
> 
> Take a guess :)


End file.
